


Long Day's Reward

by zaddy_123



Category: Futa - Fandom, Futanari - Fandom, Monsters - Fandom, giants - Fandom, muscle - Fandom, stomach bulge - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Animal Cock, Anthropomorphic, Barbed Penis, Barbed cock, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Buff - Freeform, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Cute, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Dinner, Dom/sub, Domination, Elf Sex, Equine Penis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family Dinners, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Giants, Girl Penis, Goblins, Growth, Horse cock, Impossible Fit, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Little Girl - Freeform, Lots of Cum, Mind Break, Monster Penis, Muscle, Oral Sex, Oversized Penis, Passionate, Passionate Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Science Fiction, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spikes, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Submission, Throat Bulge, Transformation, Warrior - Freeform, Weird anatomy, all the way through, cumming all the way through, cunt buster, distention, dragon cock, enourmous cock, female - Freeform, flared tip, gaped, giant, giantess futa, huge cumshot, huge tits, hyper cock, little elf girl, married, medial ring, monster cock, muscular, pink giant, pink monster, puddle of cum, pussy gaping, romantic, ruined pussy, shaking orgasm, tiny girl, veiny cock, wife - Freeform, womb, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: After working a long, exhausting day as an elite warrior, slaying goblins at the breach, a muscular pink giant named Hyndra comes home to a delicious dinner made by her tiny elven wife, Wei. After a delicious meal, and a nice bath with her wife, they move to the bedroom and the pink giant fucks the ever loving BeJesuses out of the tiny elf with her veiny spiked horse cock.
Relationships: futa on female - Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 60





	1. Delicious Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for making this after watching that episode of Love, Death and Robots where those little alien creatures come out of that portal thing and the farm gang uses their giant mecha war machine combines to shoot em the little bastards to hell.

Hyndra was on her way home from a long day of work. She was a soldier at the border. She would spend hours cutting through hundreds of goblins. They called it the breach, it was a giant wormhole at the bottom of a valley, 500 feet wide. Every day, from the crack of dawn to the end of sunset, the portal would stay open. During that time, the endless horde of goblins would rush through it. The first day the portal opened was the shortest day of the year, the sun was out for only 4 hours, and yet, a hundred thousand goblins made it into Arxia. Nobody knew what was happening until it was too late. The goblins ransacked villages, burned down towns. They acted in unison, as if they were all drones with the same programing. Almost 10% of Arxia's population died on that day. The next day, a large group of warriors banded together to stop the threat. Many of them died, but they prevailed. They were named "Arxia's Angels", an elite force of humans, giants, elves, and orcs, all working together to stop this existential threat. Their numbers grew larger by the day. The great alliance was formed and all the species of Arxia stopped fighting each other and banded together to face the horde. Eventually, a 300 foot wall high was built around a 1,000 foot radius surrounding the wormhole to contain the fighting, in addition to the pit that existed when it arrived. The goblins would rush in and Arxia's Angels would take care of the rest. But the pit was muddy from decades of being trampled over by goblins and warriors alike. It tired out both forces, but in the end, Arxia's Angels always prevailed.

Hyndra was exhausted. She was a 10 foot tall giant with dark pink natural skin, fierce yellow eyes, and curly red hair. She wore a brown tunic and tight leather pants. Her body was covered in blue goblin blood. Her 7 foot long sword was on her shoulders, permanently stained blue from the years of use. She opened up the door to her cabin. The big house overlooked a lake. The inhaled the scent of steak being grilled in the kitchen.

"Hey honey," a high pitched voice said. 

"Heyy, dinner smells great!" Hydra said, she place her sword against the wall, took off her armor, and walked through the living room. She turned the corner to the dining room and looked down at Wei, her 4'3 elf wife with white skin, pointy ears, light brown curly hair, cute little horns, and green eyes.

“Aw, babe you’re a mess,” Wei said.

“It was a rough day today,” Hyndra said.

“Come here, I got a bath nice and ready for you,” Wei said. 

"No babe, you made dinner so I should eat it, I'll go rinse off my hands and face now and take a bath later."

"If you say so," Wei said. She walked back into the kitchen. Hyndra stared at her elfish ass as is bounced from side to side with every step she took. She peeled her eyes away from her ass and tried to concentrate. She went to the bathroom and washed off her arms and face, revealing a scar that went from her forehead down to her lip. It was from the first day the breach opened, she was just a teenager then. She dried off her hands and went back into the kitchen.

Wei was carrying a plate of carrots to the the dining room table. She walked up a tiny staircase to put the dish on the table. She then jumped back down, carrying a giant fork with her. On her way back into the kitchen she dropped the fork, "Oh no," she said sarcastically, slowly bending all the way over to pick it up. Hyndra chuckled and walked over. Due to their incredible size difference, she had to get onto her knees in order to grind on Wei's ass. She grabbed the little elf's waist rubbed her crotch on it. Wei giggled and grinded back on it. 

Hyndra smiled and slapped her ass before getting up, "After dinner," she said. Wei made a pouty face and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking. A few minutes later, dinner was on the table, a delicious steak dinner with mash potatoes and spinach salad on the side. Wei’s portion size was 3 times smaller than Hyndra’s.

“So, how was work?” Wei asked.

“Exhausting as usual, the little green fuckers seem to be growing in numbers every day.”

“Language,” Wei said.

“Right, sorry babe. Anyways, what was your day like?”

“Well, it’s just mage work as usual. Casting spells to make the crops grow. But cut the entire lawn today with the scythe, used no magic for that at all.”

“Very nice babe,” Hyndra said.

“And I killed a cow and used it to make this dinner.”

“It’s tastes delicious,” Hyndra said, finishing her plate.

Wei smiled, “It’s not the only delicious thing you’ll taste tonight,” she said, winking.

Hydra chuckled, “So I guess it’s time for that bath now.”

“Indeed.”

Hyndra followed the petite woman to the wooden bathtub. The tiny woman climbed onto the table next to the tub and grabbed a pale next to the tub and filled it with soapy water. She dumped it on her wife’s head and grabbed the brush nearby and started scrubbing out the blood. “I really needed that, babe,” the futa giant said after her face, hair, and back were all squeaky clean. “We’re not done yet,” her wife replied. She jumped down and grabbed a couple sponges, “we need to make sure every part of you is clean,” she winked. She took off her dress, revealing her tiny breasts and tight ass. The only thing covering her now was a tight little bra and some panties, although they just barely covered her pussy lips. Her futa wife groaned with anticipation, scooting back to make room in the tub for her wife, her legs spread wide, knees coming up out of the water, “well, someone’s excited,” the elf said, she giggled. She slowly made her way to the giants chest. She crawled up like a rock climber, balancing on the girls thighs. “Time for some sensual scrubbing,” the petite elf said. She felt the futas hard abs, she had a 10 pack, scrubbed up and down each one. Then her attention went upwards. She could barely reach both breasts at once. The giants tits were as big as she was. She dropped the sponges and became entranced by her breasts. She started to massage the giant jugs, starting with the left and then moving on to the right. 

“You know, I don’t mind this at all, but you’re supposed to be bathing me, not fucking me, at least not yet...” Hyndra said.

“Oh right,” Wei said. She jumped down into the water. Hyndra changed positions so that she was on her knees now, her hips raised out of the water. Wei smiled at Hyndra’s crotch. The balls were giant’s three times bigger than her tiny wife’s ass. Her cock was still sheathed inside. The little elf scrubbed quickly. She had a hunger for cock that was not going to fade anytime soon. All of a sudden the giant’s balls began to pulse. The cock was starting to take form. The head poked out, it was dark purple, and shaped like a horse cockhead, then she thrusted her hips while clenching her muscles and the rest of her futa cock came out in one go. It was a dragon cock, tiny spikes sticking out from all 3 medial rings and 5 large spikes at the edge of the cock hood, veins bulged out from every square inch of it. The giant’s shaft was almost a foot thick. 9 inches wide, and three feet long. She concentrated hard as if she was having a brain freeze, then, curved horns shot out of her temple. She then clenched her muscles and hunched over. As she came up, heaving, a double row of spikes poked out from the back of her spine, and her muscles grew a little bulkier.

“That never gets old,” her tiny wife said.

“I’m gonna go get my battle armor on, you wait for me in the bedroom,” Hyndra said. 

“Yes ma’am!” 

A minute later, the barbarian stepped into the bedroom toting gold plated shoulder pads, gold plated arm bracers with black straps over the wrists, a thick golden choker, golden grieves, a flexible golden waistband that wrapped around her body and opened up in the front, and a golden headdress with a purple gem in the center which went over her now braided red hair, a lot of gold stuff, I know. Her cock was throbbing so hard it hurt and it was so hot that the sweat coming from it was turning to steam. 

“Get ready little elf,” The pink giant said.


	2. womb doom

Her little wife laid on the giant bed, legs spread wide, still wearing her bikini. Hydra ripped off her panties in one swift motion, revealing the tiny little pussy. Her wife was trimmed nicely, with a small patch of hair above her beautiful pink fuck hole. She bent down and put her face in the tiny elf’s crotch, smelling her sweet scent. Her eye’s dilated with hunger and she buried her tongue into Wei’s pussy, simultaneously she reached up and grabbed Wei’s tits with both hands and squeezed hard. Wei jumped in shock. Hydra’s thick long tongue reaching through all 7 inches of her vagina, touching her cervix. Her body shook with delight and reached a long hard orgasm, convulsing as she squirted all over the bed. Hydra laughed and looked at her wife, who was dying for more.

Hyndra went to the cabinet next to the bed and opened the door. Inside were three shelves, each one was holding two dozen 30 ounce bottles of lube. She pulled out one of the bottles and closed the cabinet door. After popping off the cap, Hyndra emptied the entire bottle over the length of her cock. The streams of lube weaved through the tiny crevices in between her thick veins and made their way to the bottom of her hard shaft, dripping onto the bed. She tossed the bottle to the side. 

Hyndra put her left hand under Wei’s back and grabbed her pussy with the other hand, sticking her finger all the way up her cunt, filling it entirely. Wei moaned and gasped, hugging the giant’s arm. She didn’t let Wei cum, instead she put the little Elf on her knees, on the edge of the bed, while the giant still stood on the floor next to the bed. She rubbed the lube all over the length of Hyndra’s cock with her 4 fingered hands, taking in the long shaft’s intoxicating musk. Her eyes rolled back and she gagged on the thick scent, her mind going blank, her only goal: being fucked by this monster. She rubbed her tiny hands all over the disgusting, ugly, thick monster shaft, lubing every square inch of it. Using both of her hands, Wei stroked up and down, going over the spikes and veins, jerking it off. Hydra groaned with pleasure and her cock throbbed violently. A large glob of precum formed at the slit, dripping down almost a foot. Wei used both hands to raise the giant shaft above her head, she opened her mouth and looked up. The large glob of precum hit her tongue. It was an entire mouthful for the little elf, salty and sweet, a delicious treat.

“Mmm, yummy!” Wei said.

“How romantic,” Hyndra said, “You ready for this dick?” she asked, smiling. Her monster cock throbbing above Wei’s head.

“Always,” Wei smiled. 

Hyndra picked her up and threw her onto the middle of the bed.

“Ouh,” Wei gasped, she landed facing up, her back against the bed. The little elf spread her legs, displaying her tight little elf pussy for the pink giant futa. Her entire crotch was soaked from her pussy juice.

Hyndra jumped on the bed, landing over her, their faces only inches away. She gave Wei a short kiss and pulled away. Hydra lined up her purple monster cock with the little elf’s pussy. It was only a couple inches wide compared to the giant girl of Hydra’s monster. She grabbed Wei’s little body and moved her up and down, rubbing her entire length over the little elf’s fuckhole.

“You’re gonna have to try harder if you want it to fit,” Wei said.

“I know, I’m just getting ready,” Hyndra said. She shot both of her thumbs into the little pussy and pulled her pussy apart, getting the tight hole only a few inches wide.

“AAAHHHHH!!” Wei screamed in pain.

“It’s alright babe, I’m almost there!” Hyndra said. She pushed her cock in. The very top of the tip went in, pushing her pussy folds apart, but the whole head couldn’t go in.

“RUUAAAHHH!” Hyndra roared a battle cry. While keeping her thumbs in Wei’s pussy, she put her fingers over her thighs, her entire hands wrapped around each of Wei’s legs. With no warning, Hydra yanked them towards her while thrusting her cock as hard as she could into the tight hole. The tight pussy wrapped around the purple horse cock head with a plop.

“UUUHHH FUCK!!” Wei groaned. The 5 spikes pushed against the inside of her sensitive elf hole. Hydra pulled her thumbs out of Wei’s pussy.

“There we go!” Hyndra said. Wei smiled, looking at the bulge in her stomach. The head of Hydra’s cock alone took up all of the space inside Wei’s pussy, but Wei was a mage, she practiced sexual magic all the time, and right now, her vagina and womb had a stretching spell.

Hydra didn’t stop there, she pushed again. Slowly but surely, the thick shaft went deeper and deeper, until she got down to the first medial ring, it took a lot of effort, but with another plot and a scream from Wei, Hydra got her cock over a foot deep inside. Wei’s belly was bulged a foot outward from the purple horse dick, veins, spikes, and everything, all visibly pushing outward from the inside.

“Fuck me…” Wei said.

“You got it bitch,” Hyndra said. She pushed inward as hard as she possibly could, grabbing Wei’s legs hard, she pulled them close. The next two rings with spikes went in with ease, bringing the elf pussy all the way to the base of her cock, breaking through her cervix and pounding the back of her womb. Her giant balls slammed against Wei’s ass. Hydra’s monster cock pushed out Wei’s belly bulge so far, it hit the tiny elf in the face.

“AAHHHH!!!” Wei screamed, “What did I tell you about…ughh…hitting my face with your cock?”

“Sorry babe, just got excited,” Hyndra said, she flexed her cock and it throbbed, spikes expanded, veins bulging.

“Ouhoo,” Wei moaned.

“Ooh fuck!” Hyndra groaned. She pulled her cock all the way out and thrust back in.

She did it again and again, making sure Wei felt every ounce of pain from the hard purple spikes.

“Fuck that hurts!” Wei moaned.

“You alright babe!” Hyndra asked.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, giant bitch!” the little elf screamed.

Hyndra growled and thrusted harder and harder. Her giant balls slammed against the little white ass, turning her round cheeks red.

Wei slobbered over the monster bulge, sucking on the side of the giant shaft as the bulge went over a foot past her face. Hydra used her wife’s baby hole in every way possible.

A few minutes later, she was using her like a cocksleeve, grabbing her waist and bringing her up and down the giant purple shaft. Hyndra looked down at the petite ass as it smushed against the giant’s abs with every thrust. Wei’s juices were going everywhere, covering the bed in her squirt.

“I’m gonna cum, babe!” Hydra yelled.

“Yes! Do it!” Wei screamed.

“OOOHhh!” Hyndra groaned.

Hyndra pulled her tiny wife down and slammed her down hard, she moved her hands from Wei’s hips and started to stroke her cock up and down, through the stomach bulge. With every stroke, Hydra’s hard cock throbbed, the spikes grew and shrank, veins bulged and relaxed. Her balls clenched and throbbed and she inflated her wife with cum like a hose and a water balloon. Wei’s womb expanded and grew to the size of a beach ball, and Hydra kept stroking, keeping the balloon of cum at the top of her womb like a condom filled with sperm. After a while she stopped and let go. The balloon of cum at the tip of her horse cock shifted down with a gurgle. Wei looked like she had a giant shaft in her while simultaneously being pregnant with octuplets.

“Woah babe,” Hydra sighed, “That was awesome, I really needed that.”

Wei’s eyes were rolled back, tongue hanging out, mind broken. She was unconscious. Her light brown hair was ruffled and a sweaty mess, some of it was matted down to her pointy ears. Hyndra grabbed her swollen pussy flaps and pulled up and off her cock. Cum exploded out of her gaping hole, covering the bed in Hydra’s spunk. She sat Wei down, putting her back against the headboard. Wei’s belly bulge was almost as high as her head.  
A few minutes later, the little elf woke up, her vision blurry and her mind fuzzy. She groaned. 

Hyndra turned around, “Hey babe,” she said. Her spiked purple monster horse cock was still rock hard, she poured another bottle of lube over it and stroked its entire length, “Ready for round two? I still haven spit roasted you yet, and I’m looking forward to it.”

“Uuhhh,” Wei moaned as she pushed down on her belly, a stream of cum shot out from her pussy, covering more of the bed in giant sperm.

Hydra smiled.

Hydra grabbed her ankle and pulled her little wife to the edge of the bed. She picked up the little elf and pushed on her belly, getting the rest of the thick sperm out of her womb. Wei’s entire legs were covered in sperm. Hydra put her little body down on the bed, belly down, ass up.

“Prepare your ass, elf bitch! I’m gonna make sure this hurts!” Hydra spat.

“Fuck me, you giant pink whore! Ruin me with that ugly monster dick!” Wei screamed.


	3. Anal destruction!

Hyndra didn’t need to be told again. She lined up her cock with Wei’s asshole and grabbed the tiny elf’s horns like handlebars.

“Alright Wifey, brace yourself!” She said.

Like a bull, she rammed her cock deep inside. It took a lot of pressure, but the tip of the beast finally got in.

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Wei let out a guttural scream as it felt like she was taking a massive reverse-shit.

The gigantic rod pushed inward, over a foot on the first go. Wei felt the first two sets of spikes go through her asshole, nearly tearing it apart. Every vein and spike, her asshole stretched wider to accommodate its girth, she felt every intricate detail of the dragon dick as it pounded into her. She nearly vomited. The giant futa’s cock had made her belly bulge out, pushing her belly into the bed, crushing her insides. Wei cried as piss was forced out of her pussy onto the bed. 

“Are you alright babe?” Hydra asked.

“Just fuck my elf asshole you giant futa whore!” Wei wheezed.

Hyndra smiled. She lied down and put her weight on Wei. Wei groaned as Hyndra’s cock managed to get deeper inside her asshole. Hyndra started rocking back and forth, gently, shaking the bed and going slightly deeper with every thrust.

“Oouuh…Oouuh…Oouuh…Oouuh!!” Wei moaned with every push.

Hydra’s monster was now hitting the bottom of her stomach, pushing it up. Wei had practiced for this, she was gonna keep it in this time. Hyndra’s cock squelched and squished with wet noises as she pushed in and pulled out her monster. She picked up her pace, rocking back and forth faster, and faster, until she broke into Wei’s stomach with a pop.

“Oh fuck you’re in my stomach!” Wei moaned.

“You liked that don’t you, yah little elf whore?” Hydra said.

“Yes baby, I love it!” Wei screamed.

Hydra pounded deep, going all the way through her stomach, reaching the bottom of Wei’s esophagus. Hyndra got deeper and deeper, thrusting harder and harder until she got to the back of Wei’s throat. She put her hands on the bed and pushed up, slowly pulling out until only the spiked head of her horse-dragon dick was inside Wei’s asshole. 

“How do you like this?” Hydra said.

She fell down onto Wei, slamming into the tiny Elf wiith all her might, ripping open her colon, tearing through her stomach again and opening up her wife’s throat, and forcing her back straight, as the cock broke into her mouth and dislocated her jaw. Wei was forced to look forward at the wall. The giant was so fast, the little elf couldn’t even make a sound. 

“GAK!” Was the only sound she made as Hyndra’s huge rod went balls deep.

Wei’s eyes went wide. Hyndra’s cock had gone all the way through, from her asshole to her mouth. Wei shook hard, thrashing while impaled, her arms and legs flailed as she came with the force of a tsunami. Her broken pussy gushed with a huge blast of pussy juice, then again, and again, and again. It happened ten more times until the bed was soaked and her legs went limp. She nearly passed out on the monster. Wei crossed her eyes, looking at the monster that had just impaled her. She saw the back of Hyndra’s spikes on the veiny purple monster dick. They were wet and sticky, covered with Wei’s inside juices. Wei tasted her ass juices on her wife’s dick. She tried to inhale through her nose and she got a whiff of its thick musk. She moaned with pleasure. Its potent scent made her eyes roll back into her head.

Hyndra got up on her knees. Her cock was now holding up Wei’s body, impaling her all the way through. She used the little elf’s horns as handlebars as she fucked her hard now. Wei felt the spikes inside her digestive tract. They were firm and dull, thankfully none of them could tear her insides. Wei felt the monster throb inside of her. The spikes throbbed too, they were in her throat, stretching her out. Every vein could be seen as it traveled in and out of Wei’s throat. The spikes poked at her tight skin and made her want to gag every time. But with the cock impaling her, that was impossible. Wei knew what was about to happen. Hydra’s cock throbbed again, faster and harder. She moved her hands to Wei’s throat and used her like a flesh light while pounding all the way through, jacking herself off.

Hyndra tightened her grip, “OH FUCK BABE I’M GONNA CUM!!!” She roared.

“AgKGAAHHGG!” was all Wei could get out. She had no say in this.

Hyndra’s dragon dick came all the way through. Blast after blast, Hyndra covered the wall in thick, creamy off-white sperm. The yellowy substance had a pungent stench. Hyndra blasted the wall with a large spurt after every thrust. She started to pull out. Her massive cock went back inside Wei’s mouth, filling her cheeks with sperm, Wei pushed out the delicious liquid. Hyndra pulled her spiked monster into Wei’s throat, and cum shot out from the little elf’s nose and mouth, covering the sheets. She continued to vomit cum as Hyndra slowly pulled out and throbbed, shooting massive loads of giant dragon futa sperm inside her. Wei’s stomach inflated with heavy nut. The weight made her entire belly rock back and forth with every spurt. Finally, Hyndra pulled her purple dragon dick out of her wife’s ass, bringing half of the inside of Wei’s asshole with it, prolapsing her like a good cock sleeve. A load of sperm shot out of Wei’s asshole. She came again, squirting all over the bed while slowly deflating. Hyndra lied down next to her, exhausted.

“How about that babe,” Hyndra asked.

She looked over at Wei. The tiny elf’s eyes had rolled back into her head and her tongue was hanging out. She was out cold, must have fainted from the inflation and the orgasm. Hyndra stroked her wife’s hair and fell asleep next to her, her dick and her legs covered in sperm.


	4. Gifsa

Hyndra and Wei woke up together. Wei was still inflated, her asshole and pussy were still gaped.

“Oh fuck,” Hyndra said.

“I got this babe,” Wei said.

She pushed on her belly and groaned as the cum went out her asshole. When there was finally none left inside her, she said an incantation.

“Sperma evanescit!”

The cum vanished from the floor and the evaporated into nothingness.

“Utero Sana! Culus Sana!” 

Suddenly her asshole and her pussy had ungaped, shrinking back down to their normal size, fully healed. Hyndra bent over and kissed Wei, passionately.

“I have to go to work now babe,” Hyndra said, “Thanks for last night.”

“Thanks for using me,” Wei said, “I’ll be ready for you tonight if you want.”

Hyndra chuckled and gave her a kiss before getting up. She rinsed off her body with a sponge and got her armor on. She had a bagel on her way to work, carrying her sword over her shoulder.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Sharn said, flexing her muscles. She was a giant orc, about the same size as Hyndra.

The portal opened. As usual, it started with a bright light, slowly, the hole in space and time expanded until it reached its full diameter, 500 feet exactly. Everyone got ready. Hyndra held her sword steady. Then, suddenly, the portal closed, almost instantly. The white light shrank into nothingness Everyone was shocked, they looked at each other in confusion. Then, the ground rumbled and the portal opened instantly to its full size, a wave of goblins rushed out. They didn’t have time to question what was happening, Arxia’s Angels charged at the horde.

“Don’t question it, JUST ATTACK!!!” Hyndra roared.

They all followed suit, weapons raised. They sliced through the goblins like butter, but there were so many of them.

After a minute of fighting, a giant 16 foot tall futa goblin hybrid stepped through of the portal, over 5 times bigger than her goblin brothers. She wore giant black boots and see through lingerie. Webbed stockings went up from her boots to her thighs. Her top was just a crop top made of webbed lingerie that covered her massive breasts. She wore nothing to cover her giant, veiny, green, knotted, goblin cocks, each one over 7 feet long, and 20 inches thick, completely dwarfing the size of Hyndra’s cock. The giant goblin’s balls were the size of a dumpster.

The goblin giant stepped on her goblin brothers, not caring who she crushed as she made her way towards the wall. Arxia’s Angels all trained their bows on the goblin giant and fired. The arrows bounced off her body like they were BBs. 

‘Everybody STOP!” The giant goblin ordered. 

The goblins stopped attacking and eventually, the Angels stopped too. One muscular little human girl charged at her, it was Wendy, Hydra’s friend from the training academy. Many years ago they were fuck buddies, Wendy enjoyed having her holes used by Hyndra, but that was a long time ago. Wendy slashed at the giant goblin’s ankle with her sword, it scratched her, but barely broke the skin. 

The giant beast smiled with her 2 giant fangs. She picked Wendy up and effortlessly tore off the girls clothes. She turned Wendy around and with all of her might, she shoved her impossibly large cocks inside the girl’s ass and pussy. Everyone on the ground gasped. The little girl’s agonizing scream was muffled as the cock that went up her ass came out the other side through her mouth, stretching it open nearly two feet wide. Her nose stretched across the shaft, eyes being forced to look up at the sky. The cock that went up her pussy bulged 6 feet out of her belly, every vein, every contour, clearly defined beneath her skin. Wendy’s holes were permanently broken.

“Arxia’s Angels, I am Gifsa, Grand General of the Goblin army,” Gifsa continued using Wendy as a cock sleeve, stroking her up and down.

“You have all fought valiantly over the years, but you don’t have to anymore. Bring me 20 of your most fertile women tomorrow, or this will happen to all of your women. Do this, and we will cease the attacks. I’ll return for your answer tomorrow,” Gifsa said.

She started stroking Wendy up and down her shafts rapidly. Suddenly she brought Wendy balls deep and roared. She released a torrent of cum all the way through Wendy’s spit roasted body, splashing all over her goblins down below, some of the Angels were covered in the thick goo as well. At the same time, she filled Wendy’s pussy to an inconceivable volume. Anyone within a few dozen feet could hear the “Glug, glug, glug” as her 7 foot monster unloaded all she had into the tiny human’s womb. With each thrust, one could see the stream of cum blasting into her through the belly bulge, pushing out her skin which then and then reformed around her cock after every blast. Wendy had squirted from the abuse, but her mind was blank, completely destroyed. 

Emily, one of Arxia’s Angels, squirted just from watching. Streams of pussy juice were going down the inside of both her legs, she wobbled as she came, falling to her knees, she moaned.

“Consider this a message,” Gifsa said. 

She slowly pulled Wendy off of her cock, making sure to fill her stomach and throat with cum. With a loud pop, she pulled out and dropped the girl, letting her body plop to the ground. Wendy’s body was inflated to the size of a smart car, it acted like a pillow, cushioning her 10 foot fall. She groaned weakly, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out. Her pussy was left gaped over a foot and completely prolapsed, as well as her asshole. One could see all the way through her body from her ass to her mouth, which was now loose and hanging open. Cum shot out of her ass and her mouth. The entire bottom half of her womb was a lake filled with cum, slowly flowing out of her pussy.

As Gifsa turned around and walked through the portal, Hyndra lobbed a giant brick at the back of her head. Gifsa stopped for a moment and growled, then inhaled and exhaled, letting it go. She continued her walk through the portal. All of the goblins followed her inside and the portal sealed.

All of Arxia’s Angels stood there in shock. 

Hydra rushed over to Wendy, “Wendy, are you alright?”

“Uhgahbafa,” Wendy said.

“Oh no, you’ve been ruined,” Hyndra said, “Somebody come over here, let’s get her inside.”

“We have a lot to discuss,” Commander Hayward said to General Alease.


End file.
